


Bonding Experiences

by lorir_writes



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Annabelle tells Daphne a secret she has been keeping from everyone.
Relationships: Annabelle Parsons & Main Character





	Bonding Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr Choices August Challenge 2019: Day Fourteen - Diversity

During her first summer break after moving to Edgewater, Daphne spent most of her time between art classes, book clubs and going out her two best friends. Sleepovers were a constant thing between Briar and her since there were kids, but when Annabelle joined them on their occasional girly nights of fun, the sleepovers gave her new perspectives of what means to be a good friend.

“Oh my god! Why?!” Briar ranted pointing to the TV. “Why are these people so evil?" 

"To built up the drama, obviously,” Annabelle shrugged.

“But why? Why?!” Briar questioned as she tried to pick up a handful of popcorn.

“Well, Savas did try to strangle Haluk,” Annabelle replied sipping her strawberry juice.

“He was hurt. Who walks around telling people their biological mothers killed themselves in front of them? He’s evil!” Briar protested.

“Yeah, though I still think Rana is the worst. The woman paid to get Haluk’s ex-wife beaten and when he finds out, she agrees to force her own son into a mental clinic to save her ass from jail,” Daphne stated and picked the last of the popcorn.

“I agree. She acts like she’s better than everyone else but she’s diabolical,” Annabelle added then searched for the popcorn only to find an empty bowl. “How do we keep running out of popcorn?”

“Because Briar is here,” Daphne grinned.

“What? These dramatic foreign TV series with cute guys suffering injustices makes me hungry,” Briar pouted.

“I can see that. I thought you were going to eat the bedsheets at some point,” Daphne teased.

“Hey!” Briar threw a pillow at Daphne, who fell back on the blanket laughing.

“Will you both stop it? There’s another two hours episode for us to watch and we need food. I need help from one of you has to come with me to bring the juice.”

“Take Daphne. She makes the best popcorn,” Briar declared. 

“I’d normally say she’s joking, but she’s right. It’s the only thing I can do in the kitchen.”

“Alright. Daphne, you’re coming with me and you’d better not start watching without us,” Annabelle commanded.

“Cross my heart.” Briar beamed, lying down on the blanket as Daphne and Annabelle got out of the tent and left the room.

In the kitchen of Hazelvale Manor, the smell of popcorn filled the air as Daphne expertly mixed the big cooking pot and Annabelle poured their juice into a thermal bottle.

“You _are_ good at this,” Annabelle said, admiring Daphne’s work.

“Years of practice. I’ve been hosting sleepovers for so long I could do it in my sleep. By the way, thanks for hosting this time.”

“It’s my pleasure to have you both here,” Annabelle smiled and then looked away wistfully.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just… I never had friends like you and Briar. Besides my sisters, I never felt welcomed in any other ladies circle.”

“Why not?”

“They never liked me. They just tolerate me because Minerva was popular at school and they like kissing my sister’s arse.”

“But you’re great! You’re smart, funny, talented, a good friend.” Daphne exclaimed, taking the pot from the stove opening it to place the popcorn into the bowl. “Why wouldn’t they like you?”

“Uh–” Annabelle tried to choose her words carefully. “There’s something you should know about me.”

“Okay, I’m listening.” Daphne sprinkled salt on the bowl of popcorn, picked saucepan and added a few spoons of butter.

“I never told anyone about this, but here’s the thing: I think I’m gay.”

Daphne looked at her friend but didn’t say anything. She simply put the saucepan on the stove to melt the butter.

“I never had a girlfriend or anything and I still find guys cute, but I don’t feel anything for boys. At least, not the way I feel about girls,” Annabelle looked down.

As the butter melted into the pan, Daphne turned the stove off and looked at Annabelle. “I know.”

“You know?!” Annabelle inquired. “But I’ve never— How?!”

“I don’t know. I just felt it…” Daphne gave her shoulders.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?" 

"Because it wasn’t my place to say anything. From what I’ve heard about this, each person has their own time and I respect that. Who am I to push you out of the closet?”

“Oh, I… I didn’t know that. That’s very sweet of you.”

Daphne squeezed her friend’s hand gently. “But why the mean girls don’t like you?”

“Well, besides the fact that they’re mean, they saw me kissing a girl in the locker room when I was twelve and Felicity told the entire school that I was a boy. So I glued her pretty and shiny hair with gum.”

Daphne’s jaw fell open.

“Yeah… Not my best moment. The story spread and other girls at school started to avoid me, but at least she doesn’t mess with me anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Ann. I can’t imagine what you went through… But you know what? It’s their loss. They’ll never know what it’s like to have an amazing friend like you.”

Annabelle dimpled and pulled Daphne into a hug. “You’re a wonderful person, you know?”

“I try. Thank you for trusting me on telling this. I won’t tell anyone." 

Annabelle nodded with a smile.

They pulled away from the hug and Daphne added the melted butter to the bowl. "Okay, we’re all set.”

“Wicked!” Annabelle picked the thermal bottle of juice and beamed.

“Now let’s go back and yell/cry watching that series.”

The two friends gathered the snacks and beverages and returned to Annabelle’s room.


End file.
